


Unicorns

by Giraffe Dinosaur (youngerdrgrey)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/Giraffe%20Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany knows unicorns are real. She has proof. *Brittany/Santana*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorns

The Glee kids sat in a circle in the music room. Back to the grime of the school year. Mr. Schuester stood before them in his typical way. He flashed a huge smile to his team.

"So, guys, what did you do this summer?" Schue asked. Brittany raised her hand instantly. He chose her.

"I went to the movies," she shared. Everyone rolled their eyes. Who didn't do go to the movies in the summer? What else was there to do when you lived in Lima?

"What'd you see?" he asked.

" _Despicable Me_ , Santana took me. Remember, S?"

*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_The most adorable little girl in the planet - aka Agnes - sang on the screen. Her sisters groaned in their adjacent beds, but no one said anything to stop her. She kept going, singing to herself, "Unicorns I love them. Unicorns I love them. Uni uni unicorns I love them."_

_Brittany leaned over in her seat to whisper to Santana._

_"I saw a unicorn at the zoo once; it was fat."_

_Santana sighed, telling her, "That was a rhino, B."_

_"That's just what they want us to think. They're totally real. Now, there's even a song about it."_

_Santana looked at her best friend then at the children bouncing in the row in front of her. She may have been a bitch sometimes, but she certainly wasn't going to crush any dreams. She focused again on the movie, deciding it was best just not to comment._

_After a few seconds, Brittany started humming the Unicorn Song. Santana joined her._

*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

All of the other Gleeks were staring at Santana. They smirked and laughed because a kid's movie was the last thing they'd expect from her.

"Yeah, I remember," she said. Brittany grinned one of those crazy Brittany smiles that just melted her heart.

San reached between them, holding out her pinky. Brittany's came to meet it.

Just before Schuester could bring everyone together again, Brittany had an idea:

"Mr. Schue, I totally know what song I want to sing at Sectionals."


End file.
